deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
LukeTime's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale
Prelude All previous losers come back to try and regain their glory! But only one will leave this battle alive! Which chump needs the most charity? Description "Loser's Battle Royale" is an off-season What If Death Battle Royale created by LukeTime128. It features Princess Ruto from the Legend of Zelda series, Jack Bauer from 24, Volvagia from the Legend of Zelda series, Boolossus from Luigi's Mansion, Marianne from Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Dean Winchester from Supernatural, Barret Wallace from Final Fantasy VII, James Bond from the eponymous series, and Lugia from the Pokemon series. Disclaimer Ruto, Volvagia, Marianne, Dean, and Lugia will have access to the same abilities and powers as their previous battle. Non-canon abilities from Hyrule Warriors need to be used for Ruto, so all characters need composite powers as well. Dean is still not allowed the Mark of Cain or Knight of Hell powers - these make him immortal and the means of removing the Mark are unavailable to all combatants. This is done for obvious reasons so that the fight is fair. Lugia is allowed moves that it has used in the anime or manga that contradict its natural moveset in the games, but no trainer influence is allowed, as Lugia has no set trainer. Jack Bauer will have access to bullet-proof armour that his Strike Team typically wields. This was excluded last time due to the fact that Jack does not typically wear this armour unless hes working with his Strike Team, but as all other combatants have access to most f their abilities, Jack has his armour so as to make this fair. Boolossus is composited with the Boolossus from the Scarescraper from Luigi's Mansion 3, for the same reason as Jack having his armour. Barret's Materia arsenal will not include summons, but has been extended due to the unknown nature of his standard equipment to provide him with Cure Materia. Since many other combatants possess healing powers, this is done for the sake of fairness. the Cure Materia is shown in the Materia tutorial that Cloud gives to Barret at the start of the game, so it isn't too much of a stretch to suggest that he has used it before. Spider-Man is not allowed the Cosmic Armour due to its reality-warping powers being virtually impossible to counter, but will be allowed access to other suits. The Cosmic Armour is associated with Captain Universe anyway, not Spider-Man. Peter likely does not have access to it as easily as his other suits. This is still the Comic book version of Spider-Man, however. James Bond is also composited with his video game version, unlike in his battle where it was just the movie version of Bond. Introduction Wiz: After the first season's successes (and failures), there's only one way for us to end it all. To finish off the first season of these fanon Death Battles, let's make two Battle Royales to pit all of our past combatants against each other. Boomstick: First off, lets look at the losers. We've got Ruto, Jack Bauer, Volvagia, Boolossus, Marianne, Dean Winchester, Barret Wallace, Spider-Man, James Bond, and Lugia. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. ... LukeTime: ...Oh, they're gone? Cool. I'm just gonna hide in the corner and provide some bonus notes on these characters with the NoteBot. If there's anything else I want to bring up with these characters, I'll be sure to do so. In the meantime, I'm... uh... just gonna hide over here. Bye... Ruto Wiz: As the princess of the aquatic Zora Kingdom, Ruto was tied to her people's fate from the start of her life. Being born during the era of the Hero of Time, her actions directly assisted in the sealing of Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. Well, in one timeline, at least. Boomstick: Last time we saw Ruto, she ended up facing a wimpy guitar man and somehow managed to lose. But hey, surely she can do better this time, right? Ruto's awesome! Not the kid one, though, she's a pain in the ass. Wiz: So awesome, in fact, that she awakened as the Sage of Water, one of the seven sages destined to save Hyrule from Ganon's malice. And thanks to her aquamancy powers, this is far from a difficult duty to fulfil. Note: Ruto's combat abilities in Ocarina of Time are not shown, but she has likely undergone some form of combat training, seeing as how this is common practice for royalty in the Zelda lore. Boomstick: Thanks to the Zora Scale, normally designed to help scrubby Hylians breath underwater with the cool kids, Ruto can create high-pressure water slices, summon super fish, create whirlpools, and fire small, exploding water balls. Pretty neat for a supporting element. Wiz: Ruto's versatility extends to her mobility. In addition to swimming in the air, Ruto can create small pools of water that allow her to teleport across the battlefield. Though her teleportation range is unclear, this technique activates very quickly, making it a very effective technique for evading damage or flanking an opponent. Boomstick: Last time, we calculated the maximum amount of water that Ruto could create was around 315 meters cubed of water, and considering how she can uber-pressurise water, Ruto's incredibly dangerous. Huh, sounds familiar... Wiz: I don't see it. Boomstick: Screw you too, Wiz. Wiz: Anyway, despite her royal status and bratty child-self, Ruto proves to be more than just a "capable fighter" on the battlefield, strong enough to kill multiple combatants at once. Ruto's strong enough to fight off the gargantuan King Dodongo, as well as giant dragons and brutal plants. King Dodongo can even survive multiple of Link's bombs exploding in his stomach, which can break down giant stone structures with ease. Boomstick: And Ruto's not just strong, she's really quick, one of the quicker characters in the Zelda world in regards to movement. So she's likely quick enough to react to the same Beamos laser speed feat as Link, which was around 33 million meters per second! And via teleportation, Ruto's pretty hard to hit. Wiz: Despite this, Ruto is still fairly lacking in skill and experience. Though she survived the seven years of Ganon's rule thanks to the mysterious Sheik's help, her actions during this time period are unclear. Boomstick: Also, Zoras don't tend to deal too well with electric attacks, best shown through games such as Breath of the Wild. Ruto is even weak to electricity in Hyrule Warriors as an enemy, so this line of logic is probably accurate. Note: Ruto is in fact referenced in Breath of the Wild on a stone tablet near Zora's Domain, and her one-sided love towards Link inspired the princess of the time that her feelings were acceptable. Wiz: Still, Ruto awakening shows that she is still a worthy protector of the Hyrule Kingdom. In one timeline or the other, Ruto has helped maintain the light side's dominance over the dark, keeping the peace for countless decades. Ruto backflips a few times, landing in a small pool and appearing out of another one, splashing water everywhere. Ruto uses her powers to splash some water at the camera, giggling playfully. ... LukeTime: Yeah, Ruto's caused me a couple problems with this battle royale, since it meant I had to use bonus non-canon data for her movepool and therefore had to do the same for everyone else. Which is kind of annoying. But hey, I quite liked her battle at the very least, being my first work and all, and though it hasn't aged perfectly it's good enough. Anyway, next entry! Jack Bauer Wiz: Jack Bauer is the one of the American Counter Terrorist Unit's strongest agents. A former US Army serviceman, Jack is famous for his legendary track record and brutal interrogation tactics. Boomstick: Jack has over 300 kills under his belt, one of the highest on-screen kill counts of all our combatants. All just proving why you shouldn't get in his way! Jack's a goddamn badass, with equal expertise in gunfights and martial arts. Wiz: But eve though Jack faces down terrorists every day in his work life, his personal life is far from pleasant. Following his wife's death, Jack would begin a downward spiral, becoming more and more ruthless. Boomstick: He even tried starting World War 3 just to get to the people he wanted to kill! There's no line Jack wouldn't cross at this point, and all it does is make him even more dangerous. His main weapon is a Sig-Sauer P228, which lets him pack 13 rounds for shooting down the bad guys. Note: Jack is an expert with basically any gun that he carries, though he doesn't usually carry these around with him. Jack's accuracy is incredible, and he barely misses any shot he fires, regardless of weapon. Wiz: His equipment changes based on the mission, such as wearing body armour for strike missions, but his pistol is his most recurring weapon. And when his guns fail him, Jack is trained in Hapkido and Krav Maga, twp of the most consistently successful defensive martial arts in the world. Boomstick: "Defensive"? Awh man, why not go all-out offence every once in a while? Then again, Jack's strong enough to break necks with his feet, so I'm pretty sure even a defensive punch is at least a little offensive. Wiz: True. Also, Jack is comparable to his friend Tony, who can break windshields with a single kick, a feat previously calculated to be worth over 9000 joules of force. He's fast enough to react to gunfire, and skilled enough to land four headshots from around 100 meters away while suffering a heart attack. Boomstick: Oh yeah, and he can SURVIVE DYING! Well, sort of, since he just randomly came back to life after having his heart stopped, but any other lethal injury will still put him down. Really tough, grazing bullet wounds barely even effect Jack. And even while suffering from diseases and sleep deprivation, he's been able to stop multiple terrorist plots, all in the span of one day! Wiz: True; Jack's experience dealing with criminal masterminds has made him an expert in planning and deducing opponent's strategies on the fly. A shame that his excellent intellect is halted by his ruthless bloodlust. Eh, happens to the best of us... Boomstick: Well, Jack doesn't let his trauma hold him back too much. Anyone dumb enough to get in Jack Bauer's way had better start counting their hours, 'cause they're gonna be damn sorry! Jack: I see fifteen people held hostage on a bus, and everything else goes out the window. I will do whatever it takes to save them - and I mean WHATEVER it takes. Volvagia Boolossus Marianne Dean Winchester Barret Wallace Spider-Man James Bond Lugia Pre-Fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set and we’ve run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a LOSER'S DEATH BAAAAATTLE! Who are you rooting for? Ruto Jack Bauer Volvagia Boolossus Marianne Dean Barret Spider-Man James Bond Lugia Who do you think will win? Ruto Jack Bauer Volvagia Boolossus Marianne Dean Barret Spider-Man James Bond Lugia Fight Analysis Category:LukeTime128 Category:Battle Royales Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:'Kingdom Hearts vs Final Fantasy' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs. Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire Emblem vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Zelda vs Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant